Ren Returns
Ren Returns is the 1st & 2nd episode of Ren 12: Hero Generation Transcript {Theme Song} Gavin: It's been 5 years since we've seen Ren. Rae: I can't believe that he's the bad guy now. Jen: So it is true. Gavin: Jen! runs into Jen's arms, giving her a tight hug Jen: He did this all because of some lie that our parents kept to protect us. Rae: I-I never thought the hero I love would become a villain. Jen: No, this isn't the end, we're going to get 'im back! Gavin: How? {crime alarm goes off} Rae: What is it? Gavin: DNAliens, they've got a new army for us to deal with. Jen: This gives Ren the final decision on what he wants to do with his life. Rae: What is he doing with his current life? {Bellwood High} Ren: It's nice be away from all that heroing. Todd: Ren! Ren: Hey Todd, I didn't know you went to Bellwood High. Todd: I enrolled when I heard you were attending school here. Ren: Why? Todd: 'Cause, it gives me a chance to be closer to you. Ren: *blushes* Oh, uh...cool. Gavin and Rae bust through the doors of the building Gavin: Ren, we need your help! Ren: Gav? Rae: We need you, Ren, be the hero that we've all needed. Ren: No way, I'm done with that stuff, I'd rather live a normal life. Jen: It's the DNAliens, Ren, they've got a new army on the rise. Ren: New DNAliens army, not on my watch. pulls off his backpack and unzips the front pocket, taking the Omnitrix out and placing it on his wrist Rae: You still have it! Ren: Of course, can't let my dad or any villain be in possession of it. Gavin: Smart thinking. Jen: We'll be waiting outside for you. Ren: Todd, I want this to stay a secret between us, I want to be able to live a normal life. Todd: Of course, you've got my word. leans in and gives Ren a kiss on the lips Todd: Now, go save the day. Ren: Ok. {abandoned warehouse} Rae: Why does it seem that every villain has their lair kept away in warehouses? Ren: 'Cause, it's the last place heroes would check to find us. Jen: Enough blabbing and use the watch. Ren: Ok, jeez. presses the button, having the core pop up and turns the dial, selecting Four Arms Ren: It's villain time! "slams watch" Omnitrix starts sparking, then a bright green flash of light appears Gavin: Whoa, what happened to you? Glitch Ren: I'm not sure, I'm like Upgrade, but not. Jen: It's like a fusion between you and Upgrade. Glitch Ren: Cool. Rae: It seems the DNAliens are being reborn with that machine. Jen: You think Glitch Ren can shut it down. Glitch Ren: Oh yeah. Ren morphs into a pond and slithers over to the machine, merging with it and transforming it into a laser gun Gavin: Seems like the DNAliens don't like our plans to stop them. Jen: Oh well; Rae, you think you can make something to destroy the other clones? Rae: I'm on it. Glitch Ren: How'd ya like that, losers! DNAlien: Stop it! Glitch Ren: But that's no fun. nearby DNAlien picks up a ray gun of its own and blasts Glitch Ren off the machine Glitch Ren: Ow! You little- Omnitrix times out and Ren looks down at his wrist, the watch has taken on a new appearance Ren: Whoa, new watch. Omnitrix core pops up and shows a new alien hologram Ren: And new aliens! "slams watch" AmpFibian: Oh yeah. Jen: Wait, how'd that happen? Gavin: Not sure, but why not Omni-Enhance that form? Jen: Doesn't it happen at random? Gavin: Oh yeah, wait, does he still have those forms? Jen: No clue. zaps the machine, which blows it up and destroys all the DNAlien clones AmpFibian: Ha! Take that, suckers. Jen: Nice job, Ren. AmpFibian: Thanks. Gavin: So, coming back to Team Tennyson. AmpFibian: Nah, you can't get me back that easily. Gavin: Worth a shot. {Omnitrix times out} Rae: So, new watch. Ren: Yeah, all my other guys are gone I guess, completely reset itself. Jen: Well, I guess we'll just have to try to get you back on our side some other way. Ren: Guess so. Gavin and Rae exit the warehouse. Ren looks at the mess that was left behind, and spots a Xenocyte which jumps on his head, attaching itself Ren: Our DNAlien army shall rise once again. *laughs maniacally* {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Jen Tennyson/Jen Calaveras Villains *Ren Calaveras *DNAliens Aliens Used *Glitch Ren *AmpFibian Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes